Take what's yours,
by sxvemyself
Summary: She pushed him away. She told him to take what was his and leave, and he did exactly that.


**A/N: Heyyoo! I'm back! Sorry I took a bit of a break from writing got a little swamped with life. As always, I do not own anything to do with gmw. Prompt found on tumblr!**

Looking on from the outside one would think that Maya Hunter and Josh Matthews were the perfect couple. And most of the time, they'd be right. But on the very rare occasion, you can find them fighting; things always seem to get tense rather quickly. Maya often got scared if her and Josh would fight. Her only form of protecting herself and her heart being to push him away. But Josh was never one to give up without a fight. He knew they'd come too far, that someday was too important to let it disintegrate over something so pointless.

And that was how Maya found herself outside of their shared apartment thrown over Josh's shoulder as he walked down the busy sidewalk in New York City. Even though she was still angry she couldn't help the small grin etching its way onto her porcelain features as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. In the midst of their argument over one of Josh's female coworkers that she felt got a little too close, Maya had done what she always tried to keep herself from doing. She gave up.

She'd regretted the words the second they left her mouth, but it was too late. She told him to take what was his and _leave._ She hadn't meant it. Not really. She was giving up, pushing him away before he could see that she wasn't all he wanted in life. That she wasn't worth it all. He stood in front of her, looking at her with a mixture of hurt and frustration.

"Fine." His words were blunt as he snapped at her. She had to look away from him, she couldn't believe what she'd just done. She hadn't meant for any of it to get this far but she couldn't speak to undo it. The pain she felt in her chest was insurmountable. Maya felt like she couldn't breathe as she stood against the counter, her back facing Josh.

She realized he hadn't moved when she turned around to the sight of him before her, his fist clenching and unclenching as his jaw stayed tight his eyes never leaving hers. He spoke low, moving towards her with each word. "I'm going to take what's mine and walk out that door right now Maya." And she had nodded unsure of how to respond as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Maya felt the pad of his thumb wiping the tear away as he knelt in front of her. "Josh what are you..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence before she was over Josh's shoulder and he was walking them both out the door. "I'm taking what's mine Maya...and you are mine. Always and forever." He spoke calmly, his breathing staying steady even with the weight of her on his shoulder.

"Boing, put me down." She couldn't help the light giggle that escaped her lips as she wiggled in his arms. She knew the use of his nickname would let him know that everything was alright, that she wouldn't be going anywhere. After a few seconds she felt herself being slid forward off his shoulder but not fully touching the ground as his arms wrapped around her holding her in place her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist as her arms wound around his neck.

"I don't give a fuck about some girl that wants me Maya. Because all I want is you. You're the only thing that matters to me." He breathed out, his lips hovering just above hers as he waited for her to acknowledge his words. The slight nod of her head was all he needed before he was leading them towards an alley near their apartment and pressing her against the wall his lips finally connecting with hers.

One of his hands found its way to her cheek the other cupping her ass holding her as close to him as possible as their lips fell in sync with each other. Her tongue traced the edge of his bottom lip seeking entrance, her hands fisting in his soft tresses as he granted her access their tongues battling for dominance. She always lost herself in him when it came to Josh. He was everything she had ever wanted, her belief in hope was rooted in him.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes before pulling away the need for air becoming all too consuming. Josh rested his forehead against Maya's breathing her in, overwhelmed by the sight of her swollen lips and her makeup just barely streaked from her crying earlier. "Let me take you home ferret. I'll show you how you're the only one I want." He breathed out against her lips his voice just above a whisper.

He could feel her smirk forming against his lips and he couldn't help the low grown that escaped from him. He pressed his lips to hers once again not waiting for an answer this time as he began to walk them away from the tiny semi lit alley way and back to their apartment. His lips never left hers as he walked them through the door using his foot to kick the door shut. He was going to do everything in his power to show her just how much she meant to him.

Yes Josh Matthews and Maya Hunter were the perfect couple looking from the outside in. Something about playing the long game gave them that benefit over most other couples. Sometimes, those looking from the outside in were wrong but like everything in the long game, Maya and Josh got through it together. Those that could hear the giggles and moans coming from the couple's bedroom down the hall were fully aware of how perfect they were.

 **A/N: I've made a wattpad account, (sxvemyself) where I'm posting these as well. Anything I write I will be making sure to post here as well. Keep sending me feedback and reviews and all you can because it really helps me continue to do this!**


End file.
